Porn! on Fanfiction
by IzWrites
Summary: Viktor found by mistake a story about his boyfriend and him fucking. People on Internet is weird, but he won't say no to that sort of entertainment. Viktor/Yūri. Smut/Lime.


**Disclaimer** : All to MAPPA.

English is not my first language~ This was meant for the ao3 fics format, and I am too lazy to change it. my apologies.

I can't write anything serious for my life.

and i'm sorry.

* * *

 **Porn! on Fanfiction.**

* * *

Viktor never really indulged himself to Internet. He posted content though social media and he looked popular videos (such as Yūri's performance), but he had a busy life and he couldn't waste hours on that sort of entertainment.

When he did have time, however, he enjoyed it. People on the Internet were weird, it was probably a thing about anonymity, of being able to either show your true self, that one that is too eccentric to show in society, or to create a new personality, a persona that could only exist in the web.

It was interesting.

He also liked to see what people thought of him. He knew by now that you should never look at critics, they really destroy you when they're written as rudely as they tend to be, but compliments were usually sweet and intense. Some people liked to explicitly describe what they would do were they in front of him, and Viktor's ego enjoyed to be admired and desired for such a big amount of people.

By curiosity, he searched both his name and Yūri's. He didn't really care what people thought about his relationship with the Japanese man, though he supposed people were talking about that, especially foreign people. He didn't found bad things for the moment, just cute photos and people typing in all caps how hot they looked together. Viktor grinned at that.

He lazily scrolled his phone with his finger and he found something… interesting. It wasn't bad but…

There were people writing stories about them? No way.

He opened the link. The page was called "Archive of Our Own", and the story was in a section called "Celebrity & Real People". There were a big amount of tags, such as "Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov",and things like "Anal sex", "Rimming", "Romance".

Okay. That was not weird at all.

He laughed. He wanted to call Yūri, but he was in the shower and Viktor didn't want to interrupt him. He thought about his options. He wanted to read it, he really wanted to read it, but he didn't want Yūri to miss it. After a few seconds, he decided that he was just going to read a bit. Yūri could join him later.

"So this is a site where people post their perverted stories or something?"

The fic was called "Love! On Ice" and Viktor cackled at such an obvious name, placing his hand on his mouth. It was kind of cute though. They were both ice skaters so it had sense. He shrugged and kept on reading.

The author notes were a bit incoherent, and they definitely used slang he wasn't used to. What the hell was an OTP, and why Yūri and him were theirs? The author said they couldn't stop thinking in them and that they did this to get it out of their mind.

Interesting.

People on Internet is so freaking weird.

The story started. It went right away to the issue, Yūri and him were kissing in some lockers. He was kind of curious to know _which_ lockers, did this writer imagined them in Russia? In Japan? United States? _Where?_

Viktor hummed, appreciating how good they wrote Yūri. They didn't stop using words such as "adorable whimpers" and "eyes full of desire". They weren't so good with his characterization, he was too… forward? Did Viktor gives that impression? Not that he didn't enjoyed to ravish Yūri's body and turn him into a mess, but this Viktor was too rough with his Yūri. That was not okay.

 _You're amazing Yūri, you did so good, you're such a good boy. I love you. I love your body. You are perfect._

Now that was a good phrase. The kind of phrase he could use on Yūri. He liked it.

He relished on the fact story!Yūri was becoming a mess with story!Viktor's words. His Yūri was not that far away. He felt a pinch of jealousy for people to read his Yūri so easily. Viktor started to palm himself through his pants. He bite his lips, interested now in what was going to happen next.

Story!Viktor was on his knees, sucking story!Yūri's cock in an unrealistic but really hot way. All this sex was making Viktor crave his own Yūri. Oh, he maybe could use that, sucking the tip while using his finger to open him, thought Yūri would probably come by that. Mmm, good thing his Yūri had a big stamina and he could do it several times, sometimes Viktor was exhausted and Yūri kept asking more and…

Viktor shook his head to focus on the story again.

Viktor tried to remember if the characters had any lube, and they didn't. This writer was definitely inexperienced. Poor story!Yūri. Viktor started to rimming him, opening him more, and Viktor kept thinking in story!Yūri's poor ass. All that spit isn't going to help, not at all.

Well, at least story!Yūri was going to feel story!Viktor for days. That was hot. He couldn't do that in real life because he was concerned by Yūri's safety, but in fiction? It was really hot. He whimpered, closing his eyes and taking his dick out, stroking it at the thought of ramming Yūri against the lockers the way story!Viktor was doing now. He groaned, and opened his eyes to read some more.

 _Viktor! Viktor! Yes! Deeper! Harder!_

Ugh, **yes**. His Yūri wasn't really loud in sex, but when he did it, it was delicious, and story!Yūri being so vocal was doing _things_ to him. He was getting closer, and so did the characters, and he found out that it was pretty hard to masturbate while reading. He was a man of porn, definitely. Maybe he could do a video with Yūri and him! Oh, that would be amazing.

He came with the idea of making Yūri scream like story!Viktor did.

He sighed, feeling strangely satisfied. It was definitely a weird experience. He ended the story distractedly, a cute bit of kisses and sweet words; just in time to see his Yūri coming out of the bathroom, singing a japanese pop song.

He put his pants on again, cleaning his hand on them, and he stood up to hug Yūri and give him a open mouthed kiss. Yūri accepted him happily, and Viktor broke up with a smile. He was going to tell him about the story, but he thought better. They had all the time of the world to read those nasty stories about them.

Now, he needed to enjoy his own Yūri.

* * *

A/N: please talk to me about vikturi in my tumblr (theawesomefanatic).

I think people in real life is probably not that happy at finding fiction about them (and writing about real people is indeed really weird and not good unless they say is okay). But the idea was funny and this is fanfiction and it doesn't have to be that serious. I hope you guys enjoyed it. xD


End file.
